KND dispuestos a todo!
by Kotomi-Hirose
Summary: Llego el cumpleaños menos esperado para todo el sector V, el de Abby. Al ser modificadas las reglas debido a un nuevo lider en el comando KND, todos los agentes sufriran el borrado de memoria para asi no tener complicaciones. Los del sector V seran capaces de abandonar a KND y a sus preciadas memorias sin hacer nada al respecto? 3/4,1/362,2/5
1. KND Adios?

**BUENO HOLA! ESTE ES EL PRIMER FIC QUE HAGO DE KND Y LA VERDAD NO PENSE QUE ME ANIMARIA A HACER UNO...PERO AQUI ESTA! COMO PARA QUE AQUELLOS NOSTALGICOS RECUERDEN A ESOS 5 CHICOS DEL BARRIO QUE SIEMPRE NOS SACABAN UNA SONRISA.**

**ACA LES EXPLICARE COMO ES LA SITUACION EN LA HISTORIA (PARA NO CONFUNDIRLOS)**

**-EL COMANDO KND HABIA ADOPTADO UNA NUEVA REGLA QUE CONSISTIA EN QUE SI UNO DE LOS AGENTES DE CADA SECTOR CUMPLIA LOS 13 AÑOS, TODO EL SECTOR SUFRIA LA PERDIDA DE MEMORIA, PARA EVITAR QUE LOS AGENTES QUE QUEDEN TRATEN DE HACER QUE LOS EX-AGENTES RECUPEREN SU MEMORIA.**

**-ABBY ERA LA QUE CUMPLIA LOS 13 AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

**-TODO HABIA CAMBIADO EN EL COMANDO KND, SU JEFE, YA NO ERA RACHEL, AHORA ERA UN DICTADOR QUE AL SER EL MENOR GARANTIZABA AÑOS DE SUFRIMIENTO**

**-NIGEL SI FUE AL ESPACIO PERO VIERON QUE SU ORGANISMO NO ERA ADECUADO AL NUEVO AMBIENTE, HACIENDO QUE SUFRA MUCHO EN SALUD, POR LO QUE LUEGO DE MEDIO AÑO FUE TRASLADADO DE VUELTA A SU SECTOR, PARA ALEGRIA DE TODOS  
**

**DICHO ESTO YA ESTAN INFORMADOS DE LO QUE ACONTECIO, ASI QUE ESTAN AL TANTO DE TODO. DISFRUTEN DE LO QUE PASARA EN ESE SECTOR :D**

Era hoy el terrible día se dijeron todos al levantarse; el primero en bajar fue 1 quien aun somnoliento saco un poco de helado del refrigerador y estuvo a punto de probar un bocado y—numero 1 acaso no estas triste por..lo de hoy?

Era kuki (muy raro que este despierta verdad?) Estaba aun con su pijama rosa y sostenía su simio arco iris color rojo

-ah numero 3 ósea hello es obvio que estoy mal…pero debería despertar no? Aunque no quisiera haberlo hecho

-bueno…quiero un poco de helado! Dijo la peli-negra con una de sus típicas sonrisas

-claro toma pero tendrá que ser de mi cuchara porque no se sabe quien iba a lavar y para mañana..Bueno mañana ya no importa

-no importa 1 solo quiero el helado

El suspiro al recordar lo que pasaría mas tarde y sacando un poco de helado en la cuchara se lo alcanzo a 3 quien iba a comer (ambos con una inocencia realmente pura porque el le estaba dando de comer)

Cuando…

-interrumpo algo?!. Dijo Wally quien intentaba aparentar normalidad cuando en realidad estaba furioso

-Cu-cuatro?! Ajaja que milagro que te levantaste tan temprano jaja n-no es lo que crees te lo juro jaja. Dijo Nigel nervioso porque no era un secreto que 4 estaba enamorado de kuki ya que el no lo sabe disimular (que lindo! :3)

-que pasa güero? dijo kuki sonriendo normalmente

-nada. Dijo wally.- ahora mas bien…no creen que debieron esperar a que despertáramos todos para desayunar juntos? o acaso querían un tiempo a solas?!

Dijo Wally mirando fijamente a número 1 quien ya le estaba teniendo miedo

-cálmate celoso empedernido. Dijo Abby algo divertida de la escena que estaba presenciando

-estas celoso güero? pero porque? si hay helado para todos! Dijo 3 sonriendo

-bien chicos supongo que ya saben lo que acontecerá en la tarde.

dijo 1 recobrando la compostura

-pues claro!. dijo Abby acaso nos crees tontos? obviamente lo sabemos todos, incluso hablamos de eso ayer 1

-ah si es cierto, yo solo…

-si lo se 1 es difícil aceptar que mañana nosotros…nos olvidaremos.

dijo 3 bajando la mirada y abrazando fuertemente a su simio arco iris

-no es fácil. dijo 4 quien ahora estaba calmado (a comparación de cómo estaba de celoso antes)

-bueeeno pero es que vamos a pasar así nuestras ultimas horas? Dijo 5 algo molesta por la situación que estaba afrontando todo el sector v en sus últimos momentos.

-5 tiene razón! interrumpió 1.- si bien es cierto que ya cumplimos los 13 y nos van a borrar la memoria pues entonces aun vamos a cumplir nuestra ultima misión!  
-y cual es nuestra ultima misión? ya se acabaron las misiones para nosotros. dijo 4 también algo frustrado.

-esta ultima misión es obligatoria y debemos cumplirla! dijo Nigel motivado.

-que pasa? porque están tan alegres? acaso no recuerdan que día es hoy?. Dijo 2 sobándose los ojos ya que aun estaba algo adormilado.

-lo que pasa es que hoy cumpliremos la misión culminante de nuestras vidas, para que después de acabar con eso poder ir satisfechos a que nos borren los recuerdos.

-y bien Nigel cuando nos piensas decir esa misión? dijo Abby un poco fastidiada por como 1 la estaba haciendo taaaan larga

-nuestra ultima misión que haremos juntos es divertirnos! ya que son nuestros últimos momentos juntos, mas que como un comando, como amigos.

Al escuchar eso, todos se quedaron en silencio ya que realmente era difícil separarse de su grupo

-si se trataba de eso, estaré feliz de cumplirlo! dijo 3 sonriendo pero esta vez con algo de tristeza en su rostro

-gracias 3. dijo Nigel.-chicos?

-obviamente cumpliré esa misión!. Dijo 4 con una sonrisa fingida pues también estaba triste

-cuenten conmigo chicos; dijo 2 quien ya estaba despierto completamente

-Abby?. Dijo 1 con una sonrisa confortante

-claro que cumpliré esa misión! es mas que obvio!. Dijo 5 sonriendo forzadamente porque en realidad estaba igual de destrozada que los demás

-bien mis chavos andando que no hay mucho tiempo que digamos. dijo Nigel con mas motivación que antes.

-equipo knd a sus posiciones! Dijo sonriente el lider del sector v

-si! Dijeron todos riendo

-y a donde vamos? Dijo hoaguie sentándose en el comedor

-cierto! dijo 5, vamos al parque?

-es aburrido. dijo 4 disgustado por la idea

-ya suenas como adolescente. dijo 5 iniciándose otra de sus típicas peleas entre ellos

-y que tal ir a la playa? dijo kuki riendo

Todos sonrieron pues era una gran idea, algo divertido

-que?! No gracias que no ven que yo vivo de mi publico? La playa es aburrida chicos

-será aburrida para ti pero será a la playa por mayoría de votos. Dijo 5 sonriendo

-sii por fin volveré a esa romántica zona!. Dijo kuki riendo dulcemente haciendo que wally se sonroje un poco por el comentario de kuki

-sii y podremos nadar y comer. Dijo 2 imaginándose la deliciosa comida que le esperaba

-esta decidido, nos vamos mis chavos! dijo 1 cediendo ante esa propuesta.

Ya en la playa 1 se acostó debajo de una sombrilla puesto que seguía odiando la playa; 2 y 5 se estaban refrescando en el mar; 4 estaba al lado de kuki enterrándose en la arena pero sin apartar la vista de kuki por si acaso volviera cierto "rey" a fastidiar su ultimo día con su amada 3

-wally pasa algo? deja de mirar a todos lados que me pone nerviosa. dijo kuki dejando de hacer su castillo de arena

-como sea…no piensas dejar de hacer eso? ya crecimos 3…

-me cuesta aceptarlo a veces…dejar el knd… dejarlos a ustedes…no es fácil. Dijo 3 con una cara muy triste

-Ya en 3 angustia ya sabes que ... que ...

Ambos se quedaron mirando tristemente…wally no sabia que decir…que podía animarla si no había nada bueno después de unas cuantas horas

-no quiero olvidarte kuki…

Que diablos dije?! Pensó wally cuando se percato que lo había pensado en voz alta

-wally…yo tampoco quiero olvidarte. Dijo 3 algo avergonzada

4 no podía estar más avergonzado por lo que dijo

-4 ... Wally ... yo

-…que pasa 3?

-yo…

-OH valla! que chica tan linda me vuelvo a encontrar!

-Eh? DIJO KUKI avergonzada alga de halago a cabo

-haah?! dijo 4 molesto por la interrupción y porque se estaban fijando en su kuki

-valla! es Ace! dijo kuki riendo coquetamente.-cuanto tiempo eh? jaja

-es cierto. Dijo el niño.-pero me alegro haberte encontrado hoy y justo aquí numero 3. Dijo con un dejo un tanto romántico

-ósea hello! No ven que yo estoy aquí?! Kuki?!

-ese chico enterrado quien es?. Dijo ace mirándolo por debajo del hombro

-ah es el güero no lo recuerdas?. Dijo 3 feliz

-ni idea de quien es, pero no me interesa, es cierto que era hoy el día que a ti te…ya sabes…borraran la memoria?

-si..Es hoy. Dijo 3 cabizbaja

-mmm... bueno en ese caso antes de que me olvides que te parece si vamos por unos helados y hablamos por ultima vez?

-claro! quiero disfrutar mis últimos momentos recordando! dijo 3 riendo feliz

-pues vamos! dijo el chico.-créeme que disfrutaras mi compañía en grande. dijo sonriendo

-ah no! esta vez no dejare que vuelvan a llevársela! pensó 4 completamente…celoso.

BIEN CHICOS, ESTE FIC ES MAS DE UN CAP ASI QUE PRONTO SUBIRE MAS! ESPERENLO Y GRACIAS POR LEER!


	2. KND Ayudando desde lejos

Wally no pudo decir nada, pues Kuki ya estaba alejándose lentamente con el niño mientras que el solo apretó los puños…que mas le quedaba?

-oye cuatro donde esta tres? Abby la esta buscando para ir a comprar helados. Dijo 5 llegando hacia donde estaba 4

-3 se fue con ese presumido de las otras veces

-volvió ese rey enano?

-noo! Ese chamaco no, hablo de-

-de Ace?. Dijo 2 llegando a donde se encontraban ellos

-si…de ese tal "Ace"

-¿Qué pasa chicos? ¿Se aburrieron y quieren volver? porque si es así yo no tengo inconvenientes ehh. Dijo 1 entusiasmado por volver

-supongo que alguien mas te tendrá que acompañar a comprar helado 5. Dijo 2 un poco nervioso ya que el guardaba fuertes sentimientos hacia la morena

-que? acaso no me piensan ayudar?. Dijo 4 colérico

- que pasa 4? acaso esta en problemas como para rescatarla o algo así?. dijo 5 pícaramente ya que ella sabia de los sentimientos del güero

-b-bueno no…pero…pero…como es nuestro ultimo día como agentes deberíamos de estar unidos, también fue su idea!. Dijo 4 feliz de haber encontrado una excusa "valida"

Hoaguie se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y de lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento Wally así que decidió ayudarlo como buen mejor amigo.

-bien chicos si bien sabemos 3 es un poco despistada así que debe estar inocentemente a lado de alguien que no la ve como "amiga". Dijo 2 poniéndose de lado de 4

-esta bien chicos pero si arruinamos algo es su culpa. Dijo Abby restándole importancia al tema.

-muy bien mis chavos que es lo que haremos para traerla de vuelta?. Dijo 2 mientras miraba cada reacción de 4

-no se preocupen chicos ya se me ocurrirá algo. Dijo Nigel sonriendo como quien ya tiene un plan

-mientras elaboramos el plan vamos por nuestros helados que ya se me antojo.

Todos miraron a 1 como si se hubiera vuelto loco, el no es alguien que prefiere hacer algo que no tenga que ver con la misiona si que era raro.

-estas seguro de lo que dices 1?. Dijo Abby confusa

-pues claro! dijo hoaguie

-y ahora de que están hablando?! Dijo 4 nervioso

-espéranos aquí Wally nosotros vamos a traerte el helado, vainilla verdad?. Dijo Nigel como si nada.

-pero…y 3?!

-ya se nos ocurrirá algo no te desesperes mi chavo. Dijo hoaguie

-mientras se iban en dirección a los helados 5 se acerca a Nigel confundida

-ahora si 1 dime que planeas o acaso no tienes nada en mente?!

-nada de eso 5. Dijo 2.-vamos a hacer esto para que 4 por fin demuestre lo que siente a 3, se dará cuenta que como ya nos borraran la memoria ya no tiene porque ocultarlo y se confesara.

-mmm... parece buena idea, pero entonces solo disfrutaremos del espectáculo y no haremos nada?. Dijo 5 comprendiendo.

-todo lo contrario 5 esta claro que ayudaremos en esto, pero desde lejos. Dijo 1 sonriendo ya que le gustaba la idea de que halla una misión en su ultimo día, y la cumpliría por mas ridícula y cursi que sea.

-además, a poco pensabas que nos vamos a perder el espectáculo que dará 4 con 3? eso muero por verlo!. Dijo 2 emocionado.

-hay que hacerlo mas emocionante, apostemos. Dijo 5 también emocionada ya que todos sabían lo que era que Wally se declare a Kuki; eso era algo que ellos jamás se perderían.

Mientras ellos apostaban por como seria la declaración y demás; Wally se desesperaba de tan solo pensar que podría estar pasando entre ellos dos. Al ser adolescentes significaba que su imaginación se había expandido y no "inocentemente"(si saben a lo que me refiero) por lo tanto esas ideas que se le formaban en la cabeza al güero hacia que quisiera matar al tal Ace

-estúpido presumido! No te aproveches de Kuki que te daré tus pataditas…solo espera que mi equipo y yo lleguemos y…y…estúpido presumido! No te aproveches de Kuki…

Mientras Wally parecía un disco rallado repitiendo eso una y otra vez; Kuki estaba cada vez mas nerviosa porque el tiempo avanzaba y cada vez disminuía haciendo que tengan cada vez menos tiempo junto a su equipo

-Kuki? te encuentras bien?

-…ah? ah si! no te preocupes Ace…pero creo que ya paso mucho tiempo y debo volver…

-oh vamos Kuki. Dijo Ace mirándola.

-a ver…cuanto falta para que te borren la memoria?

-…unas 4 horas

-ves? aun podemos hablar un tiempo mas?

Aunque sea media hora…

-…esta bien Ace. Dijo Kuki sonriendo débilmente

-que te parece si vamos por otros helados? hace demasiada calor. Mientras decía eso se quito la camisa, pues además de esa razón, también lo hacia para que cierta señorita lo notase mas.

-bueno vamos. Dijo Kuki sin darle importancia, aunque si lo había notado.

Mientras que esta parejita se iba hacia el stand de helados, 4iba hacia ellos "cautelosamente"

-ya me harte de esperar a mi graaan equipo que siempre están ahí! si claro! siempre están ahí pero menos para mi! todo tengo que hacerlo yo!

-emm disculpa, estas solo? estamos a punto de jugar voley de playa y—permiso!

-ayy!.-quien se cree que es? esta bien que sea guapo pero es un maleducado!. Dijeron todas las chicas que por lo visto se habían fijado en el güero.

-estúpidas niñas yo no estoy de humor para jugar a nada!

Mientras el güero se dirigía a donde estaban ellos, los demás ya estaban espiando.

-2 ya tienes listo el dispositivo de espionaje?

-si 1

-5 ya esta la distracción?

-listo 1

-perfecto, haz tu entrada 5

-entendido, ya vuelvo

Mientras Kuki y Ace hablaban, el güero se había aproximado lo suficiente como para ver que hace estaba sin polo y mirando demasiado a Kuki

-ahora si se acabo tu jueguito presumido-


	3. KND Tengo que decírselo

**Holaa! Acá les traigo otro cap de KND n.n espero les guste, tengo que decirles que este fic durara muuuuuuchos capítulos así que si les gusta pues hay KND dispuestos a todo! para rato! :D bueno ya lo saben así que a leer con ganas! **

-Wally! Por fin te encuentro! tu helado se esta derritiendo idiota!. Dijo 5 interponiéndose entre los milímetros en los que se encontraban Wally y Ace.

- Abby?!

El miro hacia donde estaba kuki y Ace pero ya no estaban, lo mas probable es que "el niño" se la halla llevado por otro lugar.

-a poco he estropeado algo, que ibas a hacer?

-si 5…estaba a punto de—

-ya debes decirme Abby, no crees? Ya es tiempo que nos llamemos por nuestros nombres

-eh? ah…es cierto…A-Abby

-ves? No es tan difícil llamarme así Wally

-solo he llamado por su nombre a—

Es cierto-solo he llamado así a Kuki, y me encantaba ser el único que la llamaba por su nombre y que ella sea la única que me llame por mi nombre, pero jamás le diría lo que siento, es algo que yo no haría, no soy así

-y pensar que en unas horas nos olvidaremos de todo y adiós a todos…nos olvidaremos…y no nos conoceremos

-es cierto…tal vez luego no nos llevemos bien

No quería ser pesimista pero era cierto y Abby seguramente lo sabía, nadie sabía que pasaría después de que perdamos nuestra memoria

-si…te imaginas a 2 saliendo con Kuki?

-QUE?! Eso jamás! El gordo se enamorará de quien sea pero de 3 n—

Que estoy diciendo! Me estoy poniendo en evidencia!

-jajaja tranquilo güerito, ya se que no te gustaría que nadie se meta con Kuki

-Queeee?! noo …a mi me da igual…no me interesan esas cosas de adolescentes

-Ya veo…entonces deberías apoyar a Hoaguie que esta muy enamorado de Kuki, asi ayudarás a tu amigo y no eres tu el cursi

-Pero…el esta enamorado de Kuki?!...el era mi mejor amigo

-Traicionado?

-algo…es decir—que?! Porque me sentiría traicionado?!

-Wally…no seas tonto, esta tarde se acabará nuestra vida como agentes del KND, nuestros recuerdos y tal vez como tu dijiste, nos odiemos o amemos, puede que te vuelvas a enamorar de Kuki o que la odies por algo…

nadie sabe que nos sucederá…

Abby tenía razón y ya no tenía ganas ni de intentar negar que me gusta 3, ya lo sabía… yo tambien estaba conciente que si bien podia enamorarme otra vez, nada sería igual, ya no nos acordariamos de cuando eramos parte del KND y de todo esto, tal vez mi amor por ella no se haga tan fuerte como ahora; y tal vez ni me vuelva a gustar, tal vez la odie o la trate mal, me permitiré tratarla de mala manera a la chica por la que actué miles de veces como un idiota y por las que experimente miles de emociones nuevas?. Ella me enseñó a ser alguien mejor y por eso la quiero…

-güero?

-ayudenme…

-a que?

-a decirle lo que siento a Kuki…

-bien. dijo Abby sonriendo tiernamente. Sacó un transmisor que hay en su reloj y dijo:

-Aquí 5! 1? Cambio-

-Espera! Que esta pasando?!—

-Aquí 1! Demoraste horrores 5, tan idiota es 4?!

-hey! Maldito pelón ya sacaste boleto!

-Fue al principio un cabezón pero al final captó todo, fase 1 al fin completada!

-Bien hecho, vuelvan al punto de reencuentro como acordamos

-entendido 1, vamos 4

-hey! Pero espera, no entien—

-avanza!

Al llegar al punto de encuentro vi que estaba demasiado cerca de donde estaba Kuki y ese presumido, me dio cólera ver a ese idiota tan cerca de ella…

-bien 2, listo?

-mas que listo, 1!

Y 2 se fue en direccion de 3 y el niño

-Bien mi chavo debo agradecerte por darnos una última misión antes de partir del KND

-última misión?

-no nos pediste ayuda?

-ah si…bueno igual gracias

-este Wally es tan cursi, me hubiera gustado conocerlo mas a menudo jaja. Dijo 1 riendose de lo que decía

-jajaja es cierto, este Wally esta lleno de sorpresas, tal vez si tuvieramos más tiempo, se habría animado a vestirse de simio arcoíris jajaja

Iba a reventar de cólera y de vergüenza de no ser por la voz de 2 que estaba sonando desde el transmisor

-aquí punto de encuentro, fase finalizada exitosamente 2?

-si 1, me costo algo pero si

-muy bien, debemos actuar rápido, 5 otra vez es tu turno, lista?

-si si 1…ya voy…esta parte realmente no me gusta pero esta bien

-n-no hay forma de saltarse esta fase de la misión?

-que, que pasa?. Dije intrigado

-ay vamos 2, suficiente tenemos a Wally asi, un celoso a la vez, gracias. Dijo 1 riendo irónicamente

-Y-yo no estoy celoso! Solo que Abby no quiere esto asi que yo pense que

-Abby hace rato que se fue…y esta menos preocupada que tu

-ya se fue?!

No podía creer lo que escuchaba, ya estoy entendiendo esto, pero porque soy al parecer el último en enterarse de los sentimientos de mi amigo?

-espera. Dije sonriendo casi a punto de estallar a carcajadas.- Te gusta Abby?!

-Que?! Yo…bueno yo…y a ti Kuki!

-Jajajajaaa eso significa que te gusta Abby! Te gusta Abby!.

El transmisor se apagó significando que Hoaguie abandonó la conversación radial. Yo por mi parte era divertido y aliviante que mi amigo también tenga estos sentimientos de amor y mejor aún si no son hacia Kuki.

Hoaguie llegó corriendo y me miró entre avergonzado y cansado, yo solo le sonreí pícaramente, pues ya sabía su secreto.

-bueno ya puedo visualizar a Abby. Dijo 1 mirando por unos binoculares.

-Que esta pasando?! Dijimos Hoaguie y yo al unísono.

-esta que intenta llevarse a Ace a otro lado conforme al plan.

-Y que pasa si Ace intenta algo con Abby?!. Dijo 2 preocupado y algo celoso.

-No te preocupes que no lo creo, ese chico estuvo interesado en Kuki, y no se ha olvidado de ella por lo visto. Dijo Nigel tranquilo.

-Kuki nunca le dió alas, y si se las dio pues que se valla volando que aquí nadie lo quiere!. Dije molesto.

-Abby logró llevarse a Ace! Creo que van a la tienda de helados.

-Bien mi Wally es tu hora, ve hacia Kuki y dile lo que has sentido desde que tenías 6!

-Desde que tenía 8 idiota! Y tampoco es que valla a declararme así porque sí…

-Entonces le digo a Abby que deje volver a Ace con Kuki, seguro estaba a punto de declarársele.

-De acuerdo voy!

**Bien hasta ahí llego el fic por ahora, espero que les halla gustado y dejen reviews, los quiero y hasta muy pero muy pronto **


	4. Comando KNDhasta muy pronto!

**Ya volví con otro fic para ustedes! dije que volvería muy pronto y por eso aquí estoy! tengo planeado publicar un cap cada 1-2-3 días así que no me ausentaré, espero les este gustando y bueno no los aburro más, aquí esta el nuevo cap :D **

Me dirigí hacia Kuki y la vi que estaba entre aliviada y preocupada, no lo entendería si no estuviera sintiendo lo mismo.

-K-Kuki?

-Eh? Ah Wally!

-h-hola…ya acabaste de hablar con él?

-Hablas de Ace? Creo que si, pero Abby se lo llevó a la tienda de helados…para serte sincera me alivió ya que quería volver con ustedes.

-Ah ya veo…y dime Kooks, que piensas de todo esto, en mi opinión esta regla de olvidarlo todo apesta!

-si lo se…a mi tampoco me gusta pero no podemos hacer nada, en unas 2 horas nos olvidaremos y tal vez…

-te odie…

-que?

Maldición! Debo dejar de pensar en voz alta!

-uhmm…tienes razón Wally…y si nos llegamos a odiar?! No quiero odiar a ninguno de ustedes…

-Dudo que pase Kooks tranquila

-No quiero ser adolescente…

-ni yo Kuki…esto apesta!

-Quiero estar siempre con ustedes! Hablar con Abby, hacerle renegar a Nigel, cuidar de Bradley con Hoaguie, y jugar videojuegos contigo y que pierdas jaaa…

-Queee?! Yo ganaré algún día!

Iba a seguir quejándome pero al ver a Kuki noté que reía pero lágrimas caían sin cesar de sus mejillas

-Kooks…

-No quiero dejar de ser 3!

-y…yo quiero ser 4 por siempre!

Me armé de un valor único y la abracé, ella se sorprendió pero me correspondió el abrazo.

-Nunca más… nos acordaremos de esto. Dijo la japonesa con la voz entrecortada.

-Kooks…mañana voy a jugar contigo ok? Mañana te ganaré a un videojuego ya lo verás!

-D-de que hablas güero?

-Hablarás con Abby y Hoaguie…y harás renegar a Nigel

-Sabes que no será así…

-Tal vez no como ahora pero hallaremos la manera de que todos estemos juntos

-Tu crees que funcione?

-Nos recordaremos…aunque tome tiempo. Dije con una voz confortable

-Gracias güero

-De nada Kuki…ahora…hay otra cosa que te debía decir…

-Dime Wally!

-Emm…yo…y-yo…

-Ya comimos el helado Abby, que mas quieres?!

-Emm…ya nada pero que tal si…hacemos una carrera al mar?

-lo siento pero debo ir con Kuki

-No! Espera!

-Que hace este rubio aquí?

-hablando con Kuki, algún problema?

-Si! Tengo problemas!

-Pues ve con un psicólogo o algo!. Dije sonriente y jalé suavemente de la muñeca a Kuki llevándola a un lugar donde no nos interrumpan.

Llegamos a un alejado sitio donde apenas se oía las olas y la brisa playera daba un ambiente agradable.

-que pasa Wally? Me estas asustando…que es tan importante como para que me traigas aquí

-Kooks…yo…

Mire hacia Kuki y la vi sonrojada y con el cabello despeinado, me sonrojé pues estaba linda y no podría verla con los mismos ojos dentro de unas horas, salvo que…

-Eso es! . Grité emocionado

-Waah! que pasa Wally me asustaste!

-Ven Kooks vamos donde están los demás!

-E-esta bien…

La llevé hasta el punto de encuentro y ví las impacientes caras de los chicos, como si quisieran que les dijera sobre Kuki y yo.

-Chicos, tengo un plan para que nos recordemos!

-no podemos hacer nada güero, resígnate y punto. Dijo Nigel agachando su cabeza

-Claro que si! Pero necesitamos el mejor y mas elaborado plan de todos nuestros tiempos, tecnología de punta y hacer todo eso sin levantar sospechas

-y como haremos eso?. Dijo Abby levantando una ceja

-Esta vez seré yo quien dirija todo, y se que vamos a hacer…

Base Lunar, 5:49

-n° 86 prepare al sector V para celebrar el cumpleaños de Abby

-Si señor!

Al llegar a la plataforma donde estaban todos, Fanny noto un ambiente triste y nostálgico, debía ser porque por ahí paso su querida amiga Rachel, su jefa y la persona en quien más confiaba.

-Listo sector V? Avancen todos, 5 ya dio su discurso y ahora ustedes deben seguirla. Dijo la peli-roja con un tono triste.

Todos se dirigieron a donde estaba el removedor de recuerdos, tenían una mirada indiferente, algo inusual en un agente que esta en esa situación.

3 miró a 4 con desconfianza hacia lo que habían hecho pero el solo le sonrió, haciendo que 3 se sonroje; 86 vio eso y no pudo evitar ponerse algo celosa, pues sentía algo hacia el rubio. Todo el comando KND estaba reunido ahí, pues casi todos habían sido ayudados alguna vez por aquel sector que nunca volverán a ver.

-Muy bien sector V, ustedes siempre serán recordados por nosotros; hasta nunca.

Todo el sector V miró con una sonrisa y entraron a la máquina, ya dentro se miraron entre ellos, sonrieron nuevamente y dijeron:

-Comando KND, hasta muy pronto!

Todos se quedaron atónitos porque no entendían aquella frase, justo cuando Fanny iba a preguntarles algo 1 jaló la palanca haciendo que sus recuerdos se borren…

…..por ahora...

**Por ahora lo dejaré cortito para generar suspenso muajaja! okay no, como ya saben, publicaré dentro de unos días así no perderán la ilación de la historia, hasta pronto! **


	5. KND Adolescentes

**Holaa! lo sientoooo en serio se que no debía ausentarme tanto pero es que no hubo el suficiente tiempo para actualizar, pero aquí esta! así que relájense disfruten y dejen reviews n.n**

1 día de preparatoria…

-Abby! A desayunar!

-argh ya voy mamá

-Que pasa hermanita? Disfrutas tu adolescencia? Porque es genial. Dijo Cree

-Ajá lo que digas…hoy es el día de clases?

-si es hoy, me encantaría que vinieras conmigo y mi grupo, o acaso tienes planeado ir con otros amigos?

-De que hablas? No recuerdo tener conocidos en esa escuela

-Ay me encanta que ya seas adolescente! Esto va a ser fenomenal!

-Ni modo ya me despertaste Cree…vamos a desayunar

-Hey pero si yo— adolescentes…

-Hermano! A desayunar!

-Que?! ya es de día?! Argh y hoy hay clases…

-Deja de ser perezoso, tienes que ir a conocer amigos!

-Si tengo amigos Joey!

-A ver como quienes?

Joey era parte del KND y haría lo posible para que su hermano recuerde aunque sea a sus amigos, el se había prometido lograrlo…aunque cueste…

-Emm…okay iré a hacer amigos

-Wally…n-no te gusta nadi—

-No te has dado cuenta que nuestros peinados son iguales? Pensaran que somos hermanos!

-Pero…lo somos Wally…

-Ah…pero igual es tan raro que me molesta, debe ser mas alborotado no así…

-Pero…ah…adolescentes…

-Kuki! Vamos al colegio!

-Mushi cállate que me asordas, ya voy solo espera un rato…

-no hermana que será que duermas hasta mañana!

-Hasta mañana…

-No! No me estaba-!...argh Kuki!

-Que!?

-Me llevare tu mochila de simios arco iris!

-Tengo una mochila así de aniñada? Llévatela no la quiero

-Pero…tu…adolescentes…

-Tommy llama a tu hermano que se hace tarde para su primer día de prepa!

-Si mamá, este es un trabajo para súper "T"

-Tommy…cállate y déjame dormir…

-Vamos Hoaguie debes hacer caso a mi llamado!

-Ya estas grandecito para seguir diciendo que eres súper T no crees?

-Emm…y que tal nº T?

-T no es un número y ya me levanto que si te me acercas se me pegará tus tonterías

-Que?! pero si solo…adolescentes…

-Niggie cariño levántate o te harás tarde a tu primer día!

-Ya voy mamá!

-Hijo vístete y andando

-Papá m-me piensas acompañar?

-Pues claro! No me quiero perder este gran paso que dará mi hijo

-No hace falta Padre—

Cuando Nigel dijo "Padre" sintió que una imagen pasó rápidamente por su cabeza haciendo que se maree un poco y se quede pensando en eso…pero no le dio tanta importancia…

-Pero hijo yo—

-hay cariño nuestro hijo ya esta grande y estoy segura que a esta edad el quiere mas independencia…

-Mamá! Papá! Ya me voy!

-Pero a que te refieres con "a esta edad"

-Es que ya es…adolescente…

Los 5 chicos entraron al bus que los llevaría a su preparatoria; cuando Abby entró vió a un chico con lentes de piloto junto a un rubio despeinado que por alguna razón le llamaban la atención, al otro lado vio a un calvo que conversaba animadamente con una japonesita, quería ir y hablar con ellos pero no entendía porque quería hacerlo.

Decidió sentarse a ver detenidamente a esos cuatro misteriosos chicos.

Antes de ella llegó 4 malhumorado pues no quería ir al colegio y cuando llego el momento de buscar un asiento se fijo en un robusto chico que miraba la ventana con la mirada perdida; mientras en el otro lado vio a una japonesa que hizo que inconscientemente camine hacia donde estaba ella, no sabía porque pero verla le hacía feliz, pero todo ese mundo de ensueño se acabó cuando el auto frenó de golpe haciendo que se siente a lado de aquel chico lentes de piloto, Hoaguie lo tomo como que era una broma pesada y lo miró con mucha bronca, Wally se molestó por esa mirada y le lanzó una igual haciendo que se marque una enemistad entre ellos.

Antes que 4 llegara llegó 3 con algo de rubor en sus mejillas pero bien ocultado por el maquillaje, miró donde sentarse y vio un chico gordo que tenía la mirada perdida, quería hablar con el pero no iba a interrumpirlo, vio a otro lado y se encontró con la mirada de un chico calvo, ambos se miraron con extrañeza, como si se hubieran visto en algún lugar, o como si se conocieran, caminó hacia el y le preguntó si podía sentarse a su lado y le dijo que no había problema, era un buen tipo así que Kuki se sintió feliz de haber hecho un amigo.

Antes de 3 llegó 2 algo somnoliento y solo quería que este día acabe para volver a su casa y seguir durmiendo. Miró un lugar solo y al ver uno se alegró y se sentó ahí… volteó al sentirse observado y vio al otro lado a un chico calvo que lo miraba con extrañeza, hoaguie al ver este gesto en el chico recordó una de las películas con las que se habia amanecido, que cuando alguien te miraba así era porque te odiaba, lo tomó así y volteó con furia, decidió mirar hacia la ventana y lo que mas le llamó la atención fue un gran árbol que hizo que varias imágenes pasaran por su mente haciendo que se pierda en sus pensamientos.

Antes que 2 llegara llegó 1 pensando en aquella imagen que pasó por su cabeza cuando dijo "Padre"…era extraño…como si esa palabra le diera cólera…pero porque? Acaso tenía algún resentimiento hacia su padre?... no…eso no era…pero entonces qué?...miró hacia sus costados y no vio a nadie solo chicos que reían y que por lo visto eran menores así que el solo se sentó adelante a pensar porque no recordaba…

….que pasó en su infancia?...

**Por ahora creo que es suficiente jiji n.n y esta vez no me ausentare tantos esta vez u.u así que nos vemos pronto!**

**PSDT: dejen reviews para ver si les gusta, que parte fue su favorita, etc. :D**


	6. KND Formando amistadesy enemistades

**Holaaaa genteeeee! Dije que habría fics pronto y pues aquí estoy! quería decirles que estoy publicando otro fic (para quienes no lo sepan aun ****) y es también de KND, además…habrá una pequeña sorpresa para los que les gusta los chicos del barrio, es algo que estoy preparando con Chocolate120 (si no la conocen pues vallan a leer sus fics de KND que también están buenísimos jeje) y bueno, ya dije todo así que a disfrutar del nuevo cap.**

Al llegar a la prepa todos sorpresivamente estaban en las mismas clases así que se decidieron sentar conforme se habían hecho amigos.

Kuki se sentó a lado de Nigel pero en seguida el sitio enfrente suyo fue ocupado por Wally, quien aun se preguntaba quien era esa chica para que no deje de mirarla; Hoaguie por su parte decidió sentarse lejos de esa gente que lo miraban mal, pero al ver casi todo ocupado no tuvo opción que sentarse atrás de 3, a lado de el se sentó Abby quien miraba a todos los chicos mencionados con extrañeza, ella los había visto y no es de olvidar una cara tan fácilmente.

Empezó la clase y los 5 ex_agentes tuvieron varios deja' bus al escuchar los nombres de sus antiguos amigos.

A la profesora se le ocurrió la gran idea de que socializarían mejor formando grupos de 3 y para mala suerte de Wally y Hoaguie les tocó juntos, pero el primero estaba mas preocupado por ver a Kuki como reía con Nigel, ese chico le agradaba pero no le gustaba la idea que se junte con la japonesa.

-Me llamo Abby, y ustedes?

-Yo Hoaguie, un gusto

-Y yo Wally, hola

-Que modales…

-No he hablado contigo gordo!

-No te permito que me hables así!

-Pues no me hables y listo!

-Lo mismo digo!

-Uh chicos ya basta si? Vamos a hacer un trabajo juntos y no lo haré por ustedes!

-Pues acordemos un día en el que él valla y otro yo iré!. Dijo Hoaguie molesto

-Lo que sea con tal de no ver su cara…

-Pero si eran amigos!

Los tres quedaron mirando a la morena…¿Era cierto? ¿Eran amigos?

En el otro lado estaba Kuki y Nigel hablando de todo y esperando que venga un tercer compañero.

-Y bien Nigel, que tal tus vacaciones?

-Para serte sincero no lo recuerdo…es extraño y no te asustes pero recuerdo haberte conocido antes

-Yo pienso igual! Es cierto yo también veo gente conocida

-como…ellos?

-Si…

Ambos voltearon y se toparon con la mirada de Wally que rápidamente volteó…

-Ese chico…

-Si, también creo conocerlo. Dijo Kuki entrecerrando los ojos

-Si, pero nos estaba mirando

-Eh?

-Bien Sanban y One, llego su compañera, saluda McKenzie

-Hola-Es decir, Buenos Días. Dijo la rubia nerviosa

-Emm…hola. Dijo Nigel sonrojado y nervioso de repente

-Holaaa! Un gusto espero seamos amigas

-Si, lo seremos

Mientras en el otro lado…

-Ya les dije que no tengo idea de porque dije eso!

-Pero debe haber una razón!

-Si es cierto! Tu sabes algo!

-No se nada…o si?

-Vamos habla de una vez!

-Es que no lo recuerdo!

-Es extraño, yo tampoco recuerdo muchas cosas. Dijo Hoaguie

-Bien…dejemos eso de lado, por lo menos ya hablan o no? Acaso se hicieron algo como para que se odien?

-El me hizo una broma!

-Que?! En que momento!?

-Cuando estábamos en el bus! Me empujaste y no te hice nada!

-Ahh…fue cuando yo estaba mirando a-

El no diría eso nunca, NUNCA.

-ah…emm…solo subí y el carro frenó de golpe e hizo que me caiga en tu asiento. Tu problema es que todo te molesta!

-Entonces?. Dijo Abby mirando a ambos

-Ahhh esta bien, te perdono. Dijo Hoaguie.

-Espera espera!. Dijo Wally comprendiendo.-Yo no te estoy pidiendo disculpas!

-Disculpa?. Dijo Hoaguie molesto

-Esta bien te disculpo por tu error. Dijo Wally

-No me disculpaba! Idiotaaa!

-Este par nunca aprenderá. Dijo Abby volteando sus ojos.

Llegó la hora del receso y casi nadie se conocía, Abby no iba a estar escuchando como se peleaban esos dos, así que se fue hacia Kuki y Rachel.

-Emm…hola, puedo sentarme con ustedes?

-Claro! A decir verdad íbamos a preguntarte lo mismo. Dijo Kuki sonriendo.

-Bueno entonces…

-Siéntate!. Dijo Rachel sonriendo.

-Gracias.

Por otro lado estaba Nigel caminando con su almuerzo dispuesto a hablar serenamente con aquella rubia que lo ponía nervioso.

-Hola

-Waaaah! Hola Rach—

-Hah? Tranquilo…Nigel verdad?

-Si…y tu te llamas?

-Wally.

-Ah si! Eras tu el que no dejaba de mirarnos a Kuki y a mi!. Dijo riendo

-Que?! C-claro que no!

Wally se puso realmente nervioso y avergonzado ya que por lo visto, había sido muy evidente. Era tan obvio?!

-Bueno…seguro fue mi imaginación, estas solo en el recreo?

-Si, no conozco a nadie…

-Ni yo, vamos juntos?

-Vamos, y…vamos a ir con las chicas?

-Tanto interés en Kuki?

-Ku…ki

Ese nombre…se vinieron muchas imágenes a su mente pero igual no conseguía recordar nada concreto, solo eran imágenes muy rápidas como para ser reconocidas…lo frustraba, ese nombre lo ponía feliz y nervioso.

-Jaja! Chistoso…solo decía pero si no quieres no…

-Esta bien vamos, te presentaré a Kuki jeje

-Cállate jaja

Por lo menos dos de ellos ya eran amigos…

-Hola chicas!

-Hola Nigel!. Dijo Kuki pero rápidamente se puso nerviosa al ver a Wally.

-El es Wally, y también es de nuestra clase

-Ummm…hola

-Hola. Dijeron Abby y Rachel al unísono

-…H-hola

Kuki y Wally se miraron fijamente, era extraño pero se sentía diferente, esta vez harían lo que sea para recordarse, porque estaban seguros de haberse visto antes…

…y lo averiguarían…

**Bueno lo dejaré cortito no mas por ahora muajaja para crear expectativa en ustedes jiji (no me maten please) Bueno, pues pronto publicare mas fics y continuaré actualizando así que no se preocupen y dejen reviews! Los quiero hasta pronto!**


	7. desconocidos

**Holaaa a todos! Siento haberme ausentado tanto tiempo y haber descuidado un poco este fic…pero bueno vine recargada y dispuesta a publicar mas seguido! Dejen reviews y a leer! **

-Yo ya lo conozco, es el enemigo de Hoaguie. Dijo Abby

-Enemigo?. Dijo Nigel

-Ah si…es que esta muy a la defensiva

-Ambos comenzaron la pelea. Dijo Abby

-Veo que no te caigo. Dijo Wally un poco molesto

-Y yo veo que buscas problemas por donde vallas. Dijo Abby también algo molesta

-Tranquilos chicos. Dijo Kuki

-Pues si causo problemas adiós!

-Adiós!

-Wally espera!. Dijo Nigel

Wally se fue molesto y Nigel lo siguió

-Porque le dijiste eso?. Dijo Kuki

-Yo solo dije la verdad. Se defendió Abby

-Pero tal vez debiste ser más sutil. Dijo Rachel

-Que! Ahora todos están en mi contra solo por decir la verdad?

-Puede que tengas razón pero debiste entender que era su problema. Dijo Rachel.-Ahora Wally esta molesto contigo

-Pues que se moleste, no me interesa.

-No te interesa nada, o si?. Dijo Kuki algo incómoda.

-Pero a ti solo te interesa defender a Wally, por que será?. Dijo Abby molesta

-Basta! Yo solo quise ser tu amiga pero si vas a estar a la defensiva y provocando peleas pues yo me voy!. Dijo Kuki yéndose

-…no entiendo porque todo acabó así. Dijo Rachel

-Ni yo, solo pensé en defenderme de lo que me lanzaban

-Pero si lo piensas bien, no te lanzaron nada, solo fue un problema entre ellos dos, tu opinaste de más.

-Puede que tengas razón, hey… no se porqué pero me inspiras respeto…como si te debiera obedecer jaja

-Jaja en serio? Wow eso si que es raro, pues entonces obedéceme!

-Jaja si señora! Sabes que no haría eso jaja. Dijo Abby

-Lo sé, era una broma, o tal vez no jaja

Ambas se rieron y pasaron todo el recreo juntas.

Mientras tanto Wally y Nigel comían en el patio trasero.

-Esa chica que tiene conmigo?! Me mira desafiante y se pone siempre en mi contra!

-Tranquilo Wally, tal vez tuvo un mal día

-Un mal día lo tuve yo! Me peleé con ese gordo, con esa chica y no hable con—

Wally se quedó en silencio.

-Con?. Dijo Nigel

-Emm…con nadie

-Kuki?

-Ya deja de fastidiarme!. Dijo Wally nervioso.-Claro que no!

-Shh! Cállate!. Dijo Nigel.-Dijo que allá esta Kuki!

-Eh?

Miraron hacia la parte oscura del patio y vieron a una chica que se sobaba los ojos y sostenía algo fuertemente

-Que tiene en las manos?. Dijo Nigel

-Porque…esta llorando?. Dijo Wally

Nigel vio a Wally y notó que estaba algo triste y preocupado por ella, comprendio todo y sonrió, después de todo era muy bueno deduciendo.

-Trataré de mejorar las cosas con Abby

-No me importa arreglar nada con ella

-Entonces hazme el favor de ir por mi a ver que le pasa a Kuki. Yo iré a mejorar todo con las chicas, te parece?

-…esta bien

Nigel sonrió; Wally podía ser muy rudo con todos pero por lo visto aquella japonesa sería su única excepción. Se fue pensando en eso y en como mejorar la actitud de aquella morena.

En otro lado del patio se encontraba Kuki. Ella escogió un lugar oscuro porque no quería que la vieran llorar, siempre quería enseñarles a todo una sonrisa.

-'Hice bien en traerte'. Susurró

-Con quien hablas?. Dijo Wally

-Wahh! Ah eres tu…

-Esperabas a alguien mas?

-n-no, solo que no esperaba a nadie. Dijo volteando la cara para que no la vea

-No es necesario que lo escondas…ya vi que estas llorando…así como ya vi ese simio arco iris que estas sosteniendo

-Wahh! que simio arco iris!?

Wally apuntó hacia aquel pequeño peluche. Era cierto, Kuki había llevado un pequeño simio arco iris anaranjado, era tan pequeño que cabía en la palma de su mano.

-No le cuentes esto a nadie…por favor…

-Esta bien no te preocupes. Dijo Wally

-Si no quieres decirme no importa pero…que pasó?

-Una pequeña discusión con Abby…

-También se metió contigo? Es que quiere quedarse sola? Es una-

-No hables mal de ella, es mi culpa…soy muy llorona, eso es todo.

- Bueno, en ese caso no te angusties, se solucionará pronto…vámonos?

-A donde?. Dijo Kuki sobándose los ojos

-A otro lado mejor, algo me dice que no es tu estilo estar en lugares oscuros

-Pues si, no me gusta mucho…vámonos.

Mientras tanto en el patio de comidas-

-Wally tuvo un mal día, compréndelo. Dijo Nigel

-Ya se… fue un error mío y creo que me excedí, no solo con el sino también con Kuki

-Así que por eso lloraba…

-Que?. Dijo Abby

-Ah? No nada, pensé en voz alta...

-Bien…entonces disculpa. Dijo Abby

-Te disculpas con la persona equivocada, es con Kuki y Wally con quien deberías disculparte

-Y donde están ellos?. Dijo Abby parándose para ir a buscarlos

-Ellos están en—

-En…?. Dijo Abby levantando una ceja

-Ah…que les parece si en la hora de salida vamos a comer helados? Ahí sería un mejor momento y de paso comemos!

-Si! Me encanta la idea!. Dijo Rachel sonriendo

-Si verdad…?. Dijo Nigel sonrojado.

En ese momento tocó el timbre y todos volvieron a su salón.

Todos tuvieron que sentarse conforme la profesora los acomodaba y para "suerte" de Hoaguie y Wally, les toco sentarse juntos.

-Otra vez contigo?. Se quejó Wally

-No te preocupes, el sentimiento es recíproco. Dijo Hoaguie

-Si lo que me has dicho a sido un insulto pues tu tambien lo eres!

-Acaso dije algún insulto? Se nota que no sabes nada!

-Eso no te incumbe!

-Sabes que? Mejor te ignoro. Dijo Hoaguie molesto

-Ay no! Todo menos ignorarme! Eso me matará. Dijo Wally provocándolo.

-Ya me estas hartando!. Dijo Hoaguie cada vez mas molesto.

-Pues no empieces!. Dijo Wally molesto

-Cállate y no me hables que yo haré lo mismo.

-Humph. Bufó Wally

En el otro lado estaba Kuki todavía algo incómoda pues ya era la tercera vez que cruzaba miradas con Abby, esta situación la ponía nerviosa y no soportaba tener gente que la odie. Ella quería hacer amigos y Abby no era la excepción.

-Kuki, estas bien?

-Si Nigel, solo estoy algo…

-Abby?

-Soy muy predecible no?

-O tal vez yo soy muy buen deductor (ósea que deduce bien)

-Seductor?

-Si, eso también.

Ambos rieron y continuaron hablando mas tranquilamente y ahora se tenían mas confianza, hasta se podría decir mas que cuando eran agentes…

**Y bien…¿Qué tal?**

**No pensé que Abby fuera la que pasaría tantos cambios al ser adolescente…y eso que no saben lo que vendraaa! Tienen que estar pendientes porque todo esto es solo la punta del iceberg! Estén al tanto de todo y cuídense mucho! Los quiero y hasta muy pronto!**


	8. KND fatal malentendido

holaaaa a todos! Siento haber tardado en actualizar pero ahora he vuelto! Me di cuenta que no he publicado KND dispuestos a todo! hace tiempo por eso es que lo estoy renovando ahora n.n para que continúen la historia.

Unos asientos atrás se encontraban Abby y Rachel hablando animadamente

-Tal parece que esos dos se llevan bien no? Lastima, esa chica Kuki no me cae

-Dijiste que harías las paces con ella, deberías hacerlo Abby. Dijo Rachel

-Es que nos peleamos por ese rubio que es muy fastidioso

-Pero la pelea era entre ellos

-En serio tenemos que tocar ese tema de nuevo?. Dijo Abby fastidiada

-Tienes razón, no me gustaría pelearme con Kuki, es buena

-Yo no estaría tan segura de eso. Dijo Abby

-Porque lo dices?. Pregunto Rachel intrigada

-Te gusta Nigel verdad?

-Q-que?! Nada de eso!. Dijo Rachel sonrojada y nerviosa

-Vamos se que si!. Dijo Abby soltando una pequeña risita

-Y…que si me…gusta?. Dijo Rachel roja como un tomate

-Pues parece que la tal Kuki a puesto sus ojos en el

-Ella…sabe que me gusta, no haría eso. Dijo Rachel bajando la cabeza

-Pues parece que si lo haría. Dijo Abby mirándolos

Cuando Rachel volteó vio a Kuki tomando la mano de Nigel y este sonreía nervioso

-No puedo creerlo! Ella…que esta haciendo!

-Tal vez no era quien pensábamos. Dijo Abby con indiferencia

-Tal vez tenía una idea equivocada de e…e..ESA!

-Jaja pues si. Dijo Abby

Ambas miraban con enojo a Kuki, algo que ella se dio cuenta

-m-me siguen mirando mal, y lo que es peor…Rachel ahora también me mira mal

-Tenemos que detener esto. Dijo Nigel

Ambos miraron sus manos que daban una escena comprometedora

-L lo siento!. DIJO Kuki

-No Te preocupes tu sabes que fue porque te emocionaste cuando te conté mi...

-Ahh si tu graan secreto…no te preocupes yo te ayudaré cuando todo se solucione…

Tranquilo enamorado jaja

-confío en ti, hasta se podría decir mas que en nadie los que he conocido

-Wow pues gracias! Me siento feliz que digas eso, yo me siento igual!

-Entonces…a ti quien te gusta?

-Es el primer día no me gusta nadie aún

-Pero supongo que hay alguien que te esta interesando no?

-Hablas De Wally?

-Yo no dije nombres. Dijo Nigel sonriente

-Nigel, por lo visto eres ahora mi mejor amigo, ya que me conoces bien. Dijo Kuki sonriente

-Rápidamente agarramos confianza y me alegra ya que ambos nos ayudaremos. Dijo Nigel con una sonrisa cálida

-Entonces te lo diré. Dijo Kuki avergonzada.-m-me interesa un poquito Wally

-Jaja! Lo sabía!. Dijo Nigel riendo

-C-calla!. Dijo Kuki roja como un tomate

-Ya ya. Dijo Nigel

El la abrazó para que nadie la vea así, pero cuando todos vieron aquella comprometedora escena surgieron todo tipo de rumores. El aula se volvió un griterío y nadie se dio cuenta de esas "pequeñas" emociones que sintieron dos personas dolidas

Wally al ver la escena quedó shockeado y apretó los puños con enojo, no sabía porque se sentía así con tan solo una chica que conocía un día, tantos sentimientos juntos que hacía que no se pueda controlar. Algo que sin duda Hoaguie notó

Rachel por su parte miró con indiferencia la escena aunque por dentro sentía ese amargo sentimiento de traición que hacía que tenga ganas de golpear a Kuki.

Abby miró cada movimiento que hacía Kuki con Nigel y sintió repugnancia hacia ellos.

Rachel no soportó más aquella escena y salió del aula. Seguida de ella estuvo Wally; no podía controlarse…el sentimiento de traición era horrible. Ambos se quedaron mirando afuera del salón y era casi obvio lo que les pasaba. Voltearon al mismo tiempo para ver como Kuki y Nigel reían nerviosamente y trataban de tapar lo "evidente"

El sentimiento era cada vez peor y un pensamiento rondaba por sus mentes…

..Esto no se quedará así...

Lo siento! Se que es cortito pero es que así lo había escrito hace tiempo y no podía cambiarlo porque estaría cambiando algo ya hecho…así que mañana espero actualizar para recompensarlo! Espero sus reviews y cuídense! Hasta pronto!


	9. Conflictos, muchos conflictos

**Hola de nuevoo! Esta vez hice lo que hace tiempo planeaba hacer... responder reviews! :'D me sentí genial pues era un acercamiento hacia la gente que aun recordaba a esos 5 chicos que me sacaban sonrisas cuando era peque… esta vez decidí actualizar primero KND dispuestos a todo!...así que disfruten y lean n.n**

**NOTA: he recibido sugerencias con respecto a la historia, pues deben saber que este fic ya lo tengo muy pero muy adelantado en mi celular así que si pasa algo que me pidieron que no haga lo lamento pero así esta la historia y cambiarla seria mala idea pues estaría cambiando algo YA hecho n.n gracias por comprender.**

Era hora de salida y todos los de primero ya sabían del supuesto "romance" de la japonesa y el inglés.

-Ahh cuando cesarán estos rumores. Dijo Nigel fastidiado

-Digo lo mismo, no nos conviene…Rachel me odiará

-No creo… no soy su novio y no creo que le guste.

-Yo no diría eso. Susurró Kuki alegremente

Ambos subieron del bus y enfrentaron las miradas y cuchicheos entre los alumnos

Kuki buscó con la mirada a Wally y al no encontrarlo bajó la mirada. Nigel hizo lo mismo con Rachel y tampoco la vio.

Decepcionados se sentaron juntos y miraron por la ventana para ver si alguno de ellos salía del colegio

-Crees que Wally se halla ido caminando?. Dijo Kuki triste

-No creo, es un flojo jaja

-Jaja si…tampoco creo de Rachel, ella vive algo lejo—

-Kuki? ¿Qué pa—

Nigel miro hacia donde Kuki miraba con una cara de desesperación y vio a Wally y Rachel conversando animadamente, se les veía como una pareja, algo nada motivador para Kuki y Nigel

-Wally…

Dijo Kuki entristecida, ella si sentía algo por el rubio, esa necesidad de apartarlo de Rachel se hacia cada vez mas fuerte para la peli-negra

Nigel sentía exactamente lo mismo, el ya estaba ideando planes con Kuki para acercarse a la rubia, esto era insoportable, miró a Kuki y vio que tenía los ojos cristalinos, como si estuviera a punto de llorar, ella se había vuelto una gran amiga, y no podía soportar que un traidor le haga daño a su mejor amiga.

Wally y Rachel subieron al bus y se encontraron con la mirada fulminante de Nigel y los ojos llorosos de Kuki.

Wally devolvió la enojada mirada a Nigel pues sentía el mismo sabor amargo de la traición, pero por otro lado; al ver a Kuki sintió que su corazón se estrujó, quería ir y abrazarla, sentía que era su deber, pero se contuvo y solo volteó la vista.

Rachel por su parte miró a Kuki con odio y por dentro la desafiaba de mil maneras, estaba dispuesta a todo pues la amargura la había cegado, a Nigel lo miró con indiferencia, aunque por dentro quería acercarse a el y decirle que Kuki era de lo peor.

Abby fue la última en llegar y al ver la guerra de miradas solo se sentó a lado de Hoaguie.

-Hola Abby

-Hola Hoaguie, aún no conoces a nadie?

-No…pero para mi mala suerte me gané muchos enemigos hoy. Dijo molesto

-Igual yo, pero no me dejaré intimidar, que tal si somos amigos? Sería genial tenerte en mi grupo. Dijo Abby sonriendo

-Ya tienes un grupo?!

-Bueno solo somos Rachel y yo pero contigo seremos 3

-Dos lindas chicas de amigas? Me apunto!. Dijo Hoaguie sonriendo

-El coqueteo para otro momento gordo. Dijo Abby riendo

-Jaja pues acostúmbrate amiga. Dijo Hoaguie riendo

-Esta bien amigo. Dijo Abby devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Hoaguie volteó bruscamente hacia otro lado para ocultar su rostro, estaba increíblemente sonrojado, acomodó sus gafas de piloto y miró perdidamente la ventana para olvidar todo lo que repentinamente pasaba por su mente.

Abby por su parte se sorprendió por el extraño y repentino comportamiento de su "reciente" amigo. Ella ignoró eso y volteó a ver a Kuki y Nigel, sintió cólera al ver a la japonesa, ya que le parecía sobreactuado sus ojos llorosos, pero había algo mas… algo que hacía que la repudie…pero que era?

Ella quería negarlo, pero sabía perfectamente lo que le pasaba, y era que por alguna razón Nigel le atraía, quería saber mas de él y hasta podría admitir que le gustaba. Sacudió su cabeza y trató de olvidar todo lo que pasaba por su mente.

En la parte trasera del bus; se habían ya sentado Rachel y Wally, ignorando todo lo que sentían dentro de ellos; mientras que Kuki y Nigel estaban shockeados, Nigel no sabía si ir y golpear a Wally por lo que estaba haciendo a Kuki y a él, o controlarse y acercarse poco a poco a Rachel; Kuki quería ir y…y… no sabía que hacer, estaba en una combinación de sentimientos horrorosa, se sobó los ojos y miró la ventana

-No…te gustaba Nigel, Rachel?. Susurró Kuki, tenía ganas de ir y gritarle eso a la rubia, pero a pesar de todo aún la consideraba como una amiga…pero eso estaba dispuesta a cambiar.

-Kuki mírame…

-N-no Nigel, tu sabes que estoy…

-No debes llorar por él…lo conociste hoy

-Lo sé…pero me da la sensación de que no es así

-Ya hablamos de esto…no es algo de que alarmarse, quizás es algo raro pero no es de mucha importancia. Dijo Nigel forzando una sonrisa.

-No se debe sonreír si no lo sientes, ese error lo cometí pero ya no más.

-Kuki…no hables así, esta bien no forzaré mis sonrisas pero debes cambiar por alguien que no lo vale

-Yo…haré lo necesario, así que no te preocupes

-Espero no hacerlo.

Cada uno llegó a su casa; era normal estar sin tareas los primeros días, así que cada uno salió a recrearse un rato por su lado.

Abby caminaba tranquilamente por el barrio y se topó con Nigel, se ruborizó levemente y al notar que la miró, decidió acercarse

-Hola Nigel

-Hola Abby. ¿Qué tal?

-Tranquila, lo malo es que tendré que escuchar pelear a Hoaguie y el rubio ese. Dijo un poco nerviosa

-Ah cierto son grupo. Dijo Nigel tranquilo

-Si…a ti te toca con Rachel verdad?

-Si y con Kuki.

-Ah…ella. Dijo algo fastidiada

-Ella es una buena chica, lo de ustedes fue un malentendido. Dijo Nigel directamente

-Pero ahora no es eso lo que me molesta de esa japonesa, es su personalidad. Dijo Abby tajantemente

-Su…personalidad?

-Veo que no te has dado cuenta, ella hace creer que a uno que es dulce y buena, cuando es manipuladora y cínica. Dijo Abby molesta

-Ella no es así, no la conoces y estas juzgando sin pensar. Dijo Nigel algo molesto porque estén hablando de su amiga

-Lamentablemente Nigel eres el vivo testimonio de lo que digo, ella te hizo creer eso.

-Deja de decir eso, mejor ya no hables. Dijo Nigel perdiendo la paciencia

-Ves como te pones? Tu no eres alguien así Nigel, recapacita, no es una persona confiable y—

-BASTA!

Abby se quedó perpleja, quizás hasta una cruel persona, hablar así de alguien no era algo que ella haría, es horrible lo que decía de alguien quien, no conocía. Se sintió avergonzada por decir todo eso y ya no podía remediarlo.

-Nigel lo siento yo—

-Te disculpas con la persona equivocada Abby, dices cosas realmente hirientes.

Juzgaste a alguien sin conocer y eso dice mucho de ti, ahora ya te conozco y créeme que no es buena mi referencia. Dijo Nigel realmente molesto.

-Lo sé Nigel me pasé, yo no querí—

-No querías decirlo? Que clase de excusa es ésa Abby? No puedo creerlo, ¿Sabes que? No digas más que estas empeorando las cosas y esta charla no me agrada, me tengo que ir, adiós Abby

-Espera Nigel yo—

Era tarde, Nigel avanzaba rápidamente y no volteó, Abby se sintió cada vez peor y después de esto solo bajó la mirada y sentía que las lágrimas pronto caerían por sus mejillas.

-Soy realmente idiota.

Sintió una mirada sobre ella y decidió irse de ahí, ya que si alguien se acercaba la vería llorar y era lo que menos quería. Aquella mirada era nada más y nada menos que la de su "querida hermana" Cree, quien tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, pues las cosas iban cada vez mejor

-Pronto hermanita…pronto volveremos a luchar en el mismo equipo…

**:O Que pasará?!**

**A mi en lo personal creo que fue duro para Abby…que el chico que te gusta te diga cosas como "ya te conozco y créeme que no es buena mi referencia"…eso lele :v **

**Como escritora pues fue duro escribir la pelea de Abby con Nigel…poniéndome en su posición pues es realmente doloroso…pero bueno supongo que yo sabré porque he hecho eso n.n Espero sus comentarios y nos vemos!**


	10. A kuki le gustas tu!

**Lamento mucho haberme demorado tanto en actualizar pero es que me quede sin Internet por un tiempo y por eso fue difícil para mi responder reviews y aclarar dudas…hay muchas cosas que me gustaría que no hubieran pasado pero lo bueno es que la historia se irá aclarando poco a poco…les ruego que no vean a Abby como mala porque no lo es…ya verán que no n.n aparecerán nuevos personajes que recordarán y nuevas cosas que les sorprenderán así que a leer con ganas!**

Por otro lado estaba Hoaguie perdido en sus pensamientos mientras mascaba un chicle… estaba tan pensativo que no se dio cuenta que debía tener-

-Cuidado!

-ah que?

Hoaguie se quedo inmóvil al percatarse que estaba a milímetros de un buzón; se hubiera dado un buen golpe de no ser porque fue retenido con un...abrazo

-Ay perdón. Dijo una delicada voz que provenía detrás de el

-Si gracias. Dijo Hoaguie tratando de soltarse

La persona detrás de el dio unos pasos hasta quedar prudentemente distanciados y así poder hablar

-Ah yo te conozco!. Dijo Hoaguie sorprendido cuando se dio cuenta que era su compañera…Kuki

-Lamento haberte sorprendido pero por mas que te hubiera llamado hubiera sido tarde

-Si gracias…em. Dijo Hoaguie tratando de recordar el nombre de la japonesa

-Kuki

-Ah, ya lo sabía

-Porque te lo acabo de decir jaja

-Si jaja

Ambos empezaron a reír y luego de eso caminaron rumbo a la heladería

-Te invito un helado. Dijo Hoaguie

-Y yo a ti. Respondió Kuki con una sonrisa

-Em… no entiendo

-Que tu me invitas mi helado y yo el tuyo Ok?

-Querida Kuki, este podría ser el inicio de una hermosa amistad. Dijo Hoaguie riendo

-Genial! Ya tengo 2 amigos!

-Me llamaste dos?

-Eh? no, dije que ahora tengo 2 amigos

-Ah…lo siento, es que por alguna razón me identifico con el número 2

-Yo siento lo mismo! Nigel me dice que no es algo importante pero yo siento que si

-Así que Nigel siente lo mismo con un número…

-Eso hay que conversarlo pero primero quiero un helado

-Tú me entiendes! Vamos!. Dijo Hoaguie corriendo.-El último paga la segunda ronda

-Jaja! te arrepentirás de esto "2"!. Dijo Kuki corriendo detrás de el

Los dos chicos se fueron riendo a la heladería y no se dieron cuenta de que Wally los había visto.

-En serio me está gustando una chica así? Es muy apegada a los chicos. Dijo Wally molesto

-Wally, tenemos que hablar.

Esa voz hizo que el rubio se molestara aún mas, y es porque la voz era de Nigel.

-¿Por qué hablaría contigo? Eres un idiota que no tiene códigos, así que mejor vete

-¿Por qué te fuiste con Rachel?. Dijo Nigel yendo al grano

-¿Por qué te interesa? Tu te fuiste con Kuki y…sabias que yo…

-Ella y yo somos amigos!. Dijo Nigel molesto

-Eso ni tú te la crees, pero ya no me interesa esa china, pero como yo si tengo códigos te diré algo, cuídala, que hasta el gordo te la quiere quitar. Dijo Wally realmente enfadado

-Ella no es mi novia ni nada, estas malinterpretando todo! Y para olvidarla utilizas a Rachel!. Dijo Nigel muy molesto

-Rachel y yo no somos nada si? Al menos nosotros no andamos abrazándonos ni nada porque se malinterpretaría, pero ustedes son lo contrario

-Argh!

Nigel se abalanzó sobre Wally tomándolo por sorpresa, derribándolo

-'Perdón Kuki'. Susurró.-Mira Wally! A Kuki le gustas tú!

-Quítate y deja de decir tonterías!

-No es ninguna tontería los sentimientos de una chica. Dijo Nigel controlándose

-Yo no te creo nada. Dijo Wally tratando de pararse

-Pues allá tu si no me crees! Solo te digo que no utilices a Rachel o te las verás conmigo!. Amenazó Nigel mientras se iba

-Hey vuelve idiota que no he terminado contigo!

-Pero yo contigo si, ya tu ves si me crees o no

Wally se quedo confundido..¿Iba a creerle a alguien que hace unas horas lo había "traicionado"?

-Mientras tanto en la casa de los Lincoln—

-Hija, estas bien?

-Papá en otro momento

-Tu voz está…estás llorando verdad?

-N-no! Hablamos luego…por favor

Abby estaba encerrada en su cuarto pensando en todo lo que había pasado…en especial lo de Nigel

"Ahora se quien eres y no es buena mi referencia"

Enterró su cara en la almohada y decidió no escuchar a nadie que la llame en ese momento

-Toc Tooc! Jeje hola. Dijo una voz muy de..

-Cree… ¿Quién te dio permiso de entrar? Sea lo que sea ahora no. Dijo Abby ocultando su rostro lleno de lágrimas

-Hey tranquila que lo que hallas pasado ya lo pasé hermanita

-En…serio?. Dijo Abby esperanzada

-Claro!. Dijo Cree sentándose a un lado de la cama.-Cuéntame que te aconsejaré de lo mejor…para ti

-Esta bien…te contaré todo

Cree sonrió malévolamente y acariciando los rizados cabellos de Abby, escuchaba poco a poco lo que pasaba

Mientras tanto Wally estaba regresando a su casa mientras pensaba en lo que Nigel le había dicho; tenía raspones pero no era algo que le importe, estaba acostumbrado a pelear pero no recordaba como ni cuándo…todo era confuso

"A Kuki le gustas tu"

No lo podía creer… creía creerlo pero no quería que le estén gastando una broma o peor

Llegó a su casa y vio a su hermano menor que por lo visto había presenciado todo lo que pasó afuera.

-No se lo digas a mamá. Dijo Wally como una orden

-Hermano, tengo que hablar contigo

-No gracias, se que dirás que no es bueno pelearme.

-No es eso…

Joey arrastró a su hermano hacía su cuarto y cerrando la puerta con llave, se acercó a curar sus raspones.

-Déjalo, no es cosa grave. Dijo Wally

-Yo no te he curado nunca, la que siempre te curaba era…

-Mamá?. Obvió Wally

-Era 3. Dijo Joey con tristeza pero a la vez con firmeza

-3? Otra vez con tus juegos de códigos? Madura Joey

-Conozco a Kuki, Wally.

El rubio se quedó sorprendido por lo que dijo su hermanito, lo miró fijamente como para que dijera más.

-La conoces?

-Ella…era tu amiga de la infancia

-…¿Qué…?

-Un día…pasó algo y pues…todos perdieron la memoria

-¿Pasó algo? ¿Todos? Quienes eran mis amigos?!

-Chicos ya llegue!

-Demonios es mamá. Dijo Joey

-No importa, responde

-Después hablamos de esto

-No Joey! Dímelo ahora!

-Lo lamento hermano, luego hablamos

-Espera Joe—

Joey se fue del cuarto de su hermano y cerró la puerta dejando a Wally con muchas dudas…El australiano se quedo shockeado por todo lo que estaba pasando…esta vez tenía muchas más preguntas pero había una que tenía que saberla antes que todas…

….. ¿Que había pasado en su infancia?...

**Joey! El primero en aparecer!**

**A mi en lo personal me encanta escribir sobre el porque puedo definir su personalidad, ya que en la serie era un bebé y no tenía n.n**

**Además de el aparecerán muchos mas así que es todo un reto para mí…gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios sobre que piensan :)**


	11. Recuperando amistades

**Holaaa como les va n.n volví con otro fic de KND! tuve muchos problemas para actualizar debido a la falta de Internet en mi casa u.u, al tiempo…pero hubo algo que hizo que me dieran ganas de arrancarme los pelos de la ira…**

**se me borraron los archivos! verán: yo hago los capítulos en las notas de mi celular, están almacenadas en fragmentos y cada 5 notas equivalen a un cap para ustedes…pero mi celular estuvo fallando últimamente y cuando iba a continuar la historia me di cuenta que algunos datos faltaban…comencé a buscarlos y nada…se habían borrado…así que tarde en reconstruir la historia con lo poco que recordaba de cada capitulo u.u lamento eso (estúpido y sensual celular xD) bueno agradezco su comprensión y no les quito mas tiempo así que a leer!**

Rachel por su parte estaba recostada en el pasto frente a su casa, pensaba en la traición de Kuki, en Nigel, en lo que habló con Wally y en su nueva amiga Abby.

-Es increíble que pase todo eso en un día. Dijo indiferente.

Miro hacia la heladería que estaba frente a su casa y pensó que un helado estaría bien. Iba a pararse pero vio salir de ahí a Hoaguie con Kuki.

-¡¿Que demonios?!. Dijo la rubia

No soportó ver a la japonesa con otro chico "engañado" y se fue a pasos apresurados hacia ella.

-Auch! Fíjate por donde vas rubia tonta!. Dijo una chica

-A quien le llamas así cuatro ojos?!. Dijo Rachel molesta

La rubia iba a seguir avanzando hacia Kuki pero vio que la chica que la había insultado se hallaba en el piso buscando sus lentes

-Argh…toma. Dijo Rachel entregándole los anteojos que había recogido del piso

-Jum!. Dijo la chica pelirroja.

Esta última se paró y vio a Rachel con extrañeza

-¡¿tu?!. Dijo la chica

-Te conozco?

-Eres Rachel! La que se acercaba mucho a MI Nigel!

-Tu estuviste con Nigel!?

-Sorprendida rubiecita? Me llamo Lizzie y…oh, ya veo porque no me recuerdas. Comprendió Lizzie

-De que hablas?! Contesta!. Dijo Rachel

-No diré nada, solo porque no me agradas rubia. Dijo Lizzie tajante y se fue

Rachel solo vio como Lizzie se iba y se volvió a sentar en el césped, sintió que alguien la miraba así que entró a su casa, pero para averiguar de quién se trataba la mirada que la acechaba; vio que se trataba de una chica pelirroja…por su vestimenta dedujo que era de escocia

Rachel notó que la chica tenía una mirada nostálgica pero no conseguía recordar nada, decidió olvidar el porqué y entro a su cuarto a seguir pensando.

Mientras tanto Kuki y Hoaguie estaban en el parque hablando tranquilamente de todo lo que les había pasado

-Es increíble que te hallas comido 3 helados! Nunca lo hubiera creído

-Jaja, no soy lo que aparento verdad?

-Exacto, pero eso es bueno así sorprenderás! Jaja

-Jaja si- Hey mira es Nigel! NIGEL!

Hoaguie se incomodó un poco porque recordó el intercambio de miradas de la mañana, por eso cuando Nigel se acercó, Hoaguie solo bajó la mirada

-Hola Hoaguie

-…Hola…

-Oye Nigel, Hoaguie también se siente identificado con un número

-De verdad?. Preguntó Nigel

-Si, tu también eh. Respondió Hoaguie

-Estoy segura que no somos los únicos con eso… seguro debe estar Abby y…Wally

-Wally?! Ja! Ese es más simple que el agua. Se burló Hoaguie

-para ser sincero, había pensado lo mismo, ambos parecen tener los mismos dolores de cabeza cuando recordamos algo

-Yo también pasé eso!. Dijo Hoaguie

-Ven?...Wally también siente eso, lo noté cuando hable con el. Dijo Nigel mirando a Kuki.-lo mismo sucede con…Abby. Esto último lo dijo con molestia pues recordó el intercambio de palabras que tuvo con Abby hace unas horas.

-bueno chicos me tengo que ir, mañana me cuentan que acordaron con respecto a esto. Dijo Kuki yéndose con una sonrisa

Mientras se iba, pensaba en todo esto…en lo que habían dicho Hoaguie y Nigel

'Nigel se siente identificado con el 1…y Hoaguie con el 2'. Pensó

3…ese número le daba mucha nostalgia…lo sentía como si fuera su segundo nombre… su segunda forma de llamarse.

Pero había otro número…el 4; ese número era totalmente diferente al 3, pues con solo pensarlo se le sonrojaban las mejillas…como explicarlo…le gustaba 4, pero era un número, no una persona.

Miró hacia el cielo y era exactamente lo que se temía, una lluvia…y de las fuertes.

Kuki estaba llegando a su casa y vio que no había nadie, era normal pues sus padres trabajaban todo el día

Decidió volver con los chicos pero al doblar la esquina vio que una casa le llamaba la atención, y era que la casa tenía un gigantesco árbol con una extravagante casa encima que destacaba enormemente. Se dirigió hacia aquel lugar y por alguna razón supo subir sin tener que pasar por la casa

-Emm…holaaa…disculpen…

No sabía que decir, que haría si le preguntaran porque esta ahí?! Ni ella sabía el porqué, solo había ido inconscientemente.

-Que haces aquí? Y como llegaste?!

-Q-quien es?

Kuki volteó a ver quien era pero un rayo hizo que se tambaleara por el susto

-Cuidado!

-Ah…que fue lo que—

Kuki miró hacia lo que la estaba abrazando y era la persona quien menos pensaba…Wally

-W-Wally?! Que haces aquí?!

-Lo mismo te pregunto

-Emm…yo…no se que hago aquí. Dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-Para serte sincero, ni yo.

Wally estaba algo nervioso, pero también enfadado ya que no era fácil olvidarse lo de la mañana

-Wally…ya que estamos hablando…um…

-Me tengo que ir. Dijo Wally parándose

-Espera Wall-

Un rayo sonó de nuevo. Eran muy molestos y mas la fuerte y sonora lluvia, daban un ambiente escalofriante.

Wally estaba realmente rojo, pues la japonesa lo había abrazado por detrás, lo estaba reteniendo de la más dulce manera; ella por su parte estaba muy sonrojada

-L-lo siento Wally, yo solo…

-n-no importa

-Bueno…umm…quédate por favor

-…Esta bien. Dijo Wally nerviosamente

-No quiero que malinterpretes lo que pasó con Nigel en la mañana

Acaso era adivina? Dedujo lo que a Wally le molestaba desde un inicio

-Porque me hablas de esto?

-Porque no quiero que pienses mal…

-Has ido uno por uno diciéndoles lo que en verdad pasó?

-No…solo a ti

El australiano estaba muy sonrojado por lo que pasó, en otras palabras a ella solo le interesaba lo que él pensaba, solo él y nadie más!; eso lo hizo muy feliz

-Ya veo…y entonces que pasó?. Dijo intentando ocultar su alegría

-Yo le dije que era mi mejor amigo y el me dijo que yo era lo mismo para el, entonces el me confesó quien le gustaba y yo hice igual, el comenzó a fastidiarme con el que me gusta y pues…me sonrojé y para que nadie me vea me abrazó

-Entonces…el no te gusta. Dijo Wally cada vez más feliz

-Claro que no! Es mi mejor amigo

-Entiendo…la lluvia a disminuido así que vámonos

-Esta bien. Dijo Kuki feliz

Ambos se fueron caminando hacia sus respectivas casas, sin darse cuenta que dos niñitos los seguían, eran como una pequeña versión de los ex-agentes; y eran Joey y Mushi.

-Sabía que si le hablaba un poco a Wally, se aligerarían las cosas

-No puedo creer que hallas hecho semejante estupidez!. Dijo la japonesita

-Porque! Dígame líder, que hice mal?!

-Pues violaste la ley de no revelar ningún dato de su niñez a un ex-agente; eso hiciste mal!

-Tuvieron suerte que usted sea la que revisó la máquina que borra recuerdos

-Cuando entendí lo que había pasado, no tuve mas remedio que llamar a Tommy para que arregle el problema y nadie sepa lo que en verdad pasó

-Fue una locura que hicieran eso. Dijo Joey

-Y lo mas preocupante es que lo lograran. Dijo Mushi inexpresivamente

-Debo admitir que admiro a esos 5, lograron lo que muchos sectores hubieran querido hacer, a eso lo llamo un equipo muy unido

-Yo lo llamo traición al KND. Dijo tajante la chiquilla

Joey miró a Mushi

-Lidereza…es cierto que usted es novia del líder del sector s?

-Hablas de Sandy?! Eso no le concierne agente!. Dijo nerviosa

-Entonces…es cierto verdad?. Dijo Joey entristecido

-…El es solo un agente, al igual que tu y yo, y basta de esta charla

-Esta bien líder n° 3.5

-bien agente 4.5

Joey miro a Mushi y sintió una profunda tristeza…pues aquella japonesa rebelde y engreída le gustaba mucho; bajó la mirada y se resignó a seguir avanzando detrás de ella…como siempre.

**Mushi! Bienvenida al fic! Lizzie…tu…em...también…creo **

**Con respecto a Kuki y Wally pues…me encanta que las cosas estén bien…espero ninguno de los dos lo arruine u.u**

**Aparecerán muchos personajes más y la historia dará muchas vueltas; así que no se pierdan todo lo que ocurrirá, dejen sus comentarios que los aprecio mucho y pues…nos vemos!**


	12. A donde se fue Kuki!

**Hola chicos! Si lo sé es más pronto de lo usual y pues me siento feliz por eso; agradezco sus reviews, siempre que los leo me hacen sonreír y, aunque no lo crean, me animan a seguir en esto.**

**En lo que respecta al bloqueo creativo; aún lo tengo u.u pero lo bueno es que tengo el fic adelantado, (bueno al menos este) así que no les afectará :) …así que a leer!**

Al día siguiente los chicos estaban en el bus sentados de ésta manera:

Kuki-Wally

Nigel-Hoaguie

Abby-Rachel

Los primeros en llegar fueron Nigel y Hoaguie, quienes se sentaron juntos a continuar hablando de mecanismo y tecnología.

Los segundos en llegar fueron Kuki y Wally; ellos se habían "encontrado" por el camino, en otras palabras, Wally había ido por donde ella estaba para irse juntos…se sentaron juntos y hablaron sobre miles de cosas

Las últimas en llegar fueron Abby y Rachel, ellas se sentaron atrás e intentaron no mirar a nadie; Rachel sintió que alguien la observaba y se trataba de Lizzie, quien estaba frente a ella, la rubia solo volteó a ver a Abby, pero al parecer ella también estaba perpleja mirando a la pelirroja.

-Abby… ¿que sucede?. Dijo Rachel

-Yo…la conozco. Balbuceó Abby

Lizzie las miró con media sonrisa en los labios y se sentó frente a ellas.

-Yo hable con ella ayer, se llama Lizzie

-Lizzie…

Ambas trataron de recordar quien era esa chica pero no les fue posible así que decidieron olvidar ese tema.

Al llegar a clases vieron que había alumnos nuevos, y por lo tanto algunos sitios iban a ser cambiados.

La profesora reacomodó a los alumnos pero esta vez, ninguno estaba con quien quería.

El primer chico nuevo inmediatamente eligió sentarse con Kuki, ganándose la atención de Wally

La segunda chica era empujó a Rachel y se sentó con Nigel, la rubia decidió ignorar aquel empujón de Lizzie (si, ella es la única que empujaría con tal de sentarse a lado de su Niggie) y sentarse con una chica nueva…la misma chica que había visto ayer por su casa.

-Me llamo Rachel y tu?

-F-Fanny…

Wally se sentó con un chico rubio llamado Bruce, le daba muy mala espina así que trató de ignorarlo…cosa fácil pues estaba concentrado en el chico que se sentaba a lado de Kuki.

Abby se sentó con Hoaguie y ambos hablaron normalmente, aunque en el interior de Hoaguie había cierto nerviosismo.

Las clases avanzaron rápido y ya era casi hora de salida.

-Hola Kuki, me parece habernos conocido antes. Dijo el chico

-En serio? Yo no recuerdo pero eso significa que eres uno de los nuestros!. Dijo Kuki feliz

-De lo suyos? No entiendo, te parece mejor que vallamos por un helado y hablemos de esto?

-Wow me encantaría!. Dijo Kuki sonriendo

Wally vio como hablaba ese par y se sintió un poco triste, es que siempre estará rodeada de chicos?. Se preguntó

Su compañero de asiento vio a Wally y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, pero tenía que estar seguro que esos 5 aún se recordaban.

Llegó la hora de salida y todos estaban en el bus, menos Kuki y el nuevo; Wally quería bajarse del bus e ir a buscarla pero no lo dejaban bajarse, subió Rachel y Wally la llamó para que se sienten juntos, ella iba a irse con el rubio pero vio que la pelirroja la miraba desde lejos, Rachel se harto de tanto misterio y se acercó a hablarle

-Hola

-…Hola…

-He notado que me has estado mirando desde ayer, sucede algo?

-N-no…no es nada, perdón si te molesté

-Hey no te estoy recriminando nada solo que me pareció extraño, pero no estoy molesta ni nada

-E-esta bien…gracias por no molestarte. Dijo la pelirroja

Wally vio que luego subió Nigel, el iba a llamarlo para arreglar todo, pues ya sabía lo que en realidad pasó, pero al ver que hablaba con Hoaguie prefirió hablar con el después.

Pasó el tiempo y ni Kuki ni el nuevo habían subido, el carro arrancó y llevo a sus casas a todos.

Cuando Wally llegó a su casa, lo primero que hizo fue ir en busca de Kuki, pues ella vivía lejos de la preparatoria y lo peor es que los únicos que faltaban eran ella y ese chico.

Wally recordó cada facción del chico; su pelo, su vestimenta, lentes de sol muy parecidos a los de Nigel, y su nombre, que solo escucharlo hacía que Wally explote de cólera, ese nombre…

-Ace…

**Bienvenido de nuevo al fic, Ace!**

**Personalmente, me cae genial este chico, pues amo los momentos en los que Wally muere de celos…ah pero no lo malinterpreten; odio a las rivales de Kuki, a esas si que las detesto…hablando de rivales de Kuki, hola Fanny -_-**

**Lamento si es cortito, pero es que en el anterior si me esforcé en hacerlo largo por eso este es corto para nivelarlo, gracias por comprender n.n Espero sus comentarios y gracias por el apoyo que me han dado, en verdad se los agradezco, nos vemos!**


	13. Una oportunidadpara Ace

**Hola a todos! Estoy feliz de venir con otro capitulo para ustedes n.n espero les guste porque hice lo mejor que pude hacer en medio de un bloqueo creativo…sin mas que decir, a leer!**

Kuki estaba hablando con Ace desde la salida y ya estaba algo incómoda pues debía volver a casa

-Y por eso siento que te conozco. Dijo Ace sonriente

-Seguramente, bueno me tengo que ir, mañana hablamos si Ace?. Dijo Kuki dulcemente

-Pero aún quedan muchas cosas que hablar. Dijo Ace

-Es que llego tarde a mi casa y me van a castigar. Se excusó Kuki

-Vamos Kuki no seas aburrida si?

-Déjala ir ahora!.

Los chicos voltearon a ver quien era, y se trataba de Wally, quien estaba jadeando y furioso.

-Hey rubio! No te veo desde hace tanto!. Dijo Ace sarcásticamente

-No te conozco, pero si no la dejas ir me conocerás y no será de buena forma. Amenazó Wally

-Veo que nunca nos llevaremos bien rubio, siempre estas molesto, te van a salir arrugas

-Cállate! Tu solo eres un…un…presumido!

Los dos chicos se sorprendieron al oír eso, Wally porque recordaba haberle dicho así alguna vez pero no era lógico pues nunca se habían conocido; mientras que Ace estaba sorprendido por como había sido llamado…otra vez.

-Chicos por favor, no peleen. Dijo la japonesa

-Vámonos Kuki. Dijo Wally volviendo en sí

-Esta bien, adiós Ace. Dijo Kuki sonriéndole a Ace

-Hasta pronto Kooks!

Ace la besó en la mejilla, acto seguido Wally lo golpeó.

Kuki estaba atónita por como la había llamado y porque la había besado, vio que Ace estaba en la acera por el golpe y se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado

-Waah Ace!

Kuki se acercó al chico para ayudarlo, pero eso provocó que la ira de Wally aumente

-Kuki, que haces?! Vámonos!. Dijo Wally molesto

-No voy a irme dejando a Ace tirado, lo golpeaste Wally!

-Como quieras! Luego no vengas diciéndome que lo malinterpreté que no te escucharé!. Dijo Wally cegado por la cólera

Kuki lo miró impactada por lo que dijo mientras veía a Wally irse corriendo

-Kuki tranquila, estoy bie—

Ace miró a Kuki y notó que estaba a punto de llorar

-No llores por quien no lo vale. Dijo Ace seriamente

-No eres el primero que me lo dice. Dijo Kuki con la voz entrecortada

-Entonces hazlo. Dijo Ace.- que quién te halla dicho lo mismo es porque se preocupa por ti, así como yo lo hago.

El "niño" limpió las lágrimas de Kuki, mientras que ella solo lloraba, el la abrazó para que llore en sus hombros, algo que hizo inmediatamente

Por otro lado estaba Wally realmente enfadado, quería llorar de ira; odiaba a Ace, odiaba a todos en ese momento, hasta podría odiar a Kuki.

'Entonces lo de Kuki con Nigel también fue cierto y ella me vio la cara de idiota'. Pensó irritado

Entró a su casa y se encerró en su cuarto, algo que Joey notó preocupado

-La…la llamó Kooks. Susurró dolido

Recordó claramente cuando la llamó así y peor…recordó como la besó y la sonrisa burlona que tenía en el rostro

-W-Wally puedo pasar?. Dijo Joey nervioso

-No me molestes!. Dijo el adolescente

-Quiero…continuar la charla

-Luego! Ahora déjame en paz!. Grito furioso

Joey se asustó por el grito de su hermano y se fue.

Kuki por su parte llegó a casa acompañada de Ace, este la había llevado a pasear y hasta la había hecho reír para que se olvide de ese mal rato que pasó.

-Gracias por traerme Ace

-Para servirla señorita. Dijo con tono de galán

-Jaja, gracias también por hacerme olvidar…lo que pasó. Esto último lo dijo con dolor la jovencita

-Olvida eso, más bien piensa en lo que te aconsejé

-De olvidarme de Wally?

-Si, bueno mañana hablamos. Dijo el chico

-Adiós Ace. Dijo Kuki con una sonrisa

-Hasta luego, Kuki. Dijo Ace

Ella se quedó pensativa sobre lo que le habían aconsejado Ace y Nigel; estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no notó que Mushi había visto y escuchado todo.

-Que quieres 4.5?!. Dijo la japonesita por un reloj-teléfono del KND

-Li-lidereza, Wally está molesto, estoy seguro que tiene que ver con Kuki. Dijo firmemente el pequeño rubio

-Mi hermana llegó con un chico a la casa, supongo que ha pasado algo.

-Trataré de averiguarlo. Dijo el pequeño

-Bien, me informas cualquier cosa

-Si, Mu…Mushi!. Dijo Joey con la voz temblorosa

-Hah?! Que le sucede agente? Llamarme por mi nombre, en que piensa?

Nadie respondió, dando a entender que Joey había cortado, Mushi no tomó importancia sobre aquella extraña actitud del rubio y se encerró en su cuarto a pensar en sus "problemas", llamados:

-Sandy…

Abby por su parte estaba feliz de pasar tiempo con

-Cree…no entiendo porque dices que antes no nos llevábamos, estar juntas es genial. Dijo Abby riendo

-Antes éramos muy unidas pero tu te…Argh tenemos que hablar de esto ahora? Es algo aburrido. Dijo Cree mordiendo una galleta

-Tienes razón…ahora no, pero me prometiste que me hablarás de porque no recuerdo mi niñez…lo prometiste Cree

-Si si hablaremos de eso mas adelante…pero por ahora solo haz caso a lo que te dije

-Si, no hacer caso a esos chicos porque me trataron mal en mi niñez…

-Exacto, ellos son los culpables que no recuerdes nada y tuviste suerte en reconocerlos

-Gracias Cree…y por cierto, cuando me presentarás a los demás "adolescentes" de los que me hablaste?

-Pronto hermanita…pronto conocerás a los verdaderos adolescentes jajaja

Al día siguiente los profesores no dieron clases por estar en una reunión y los alumnos por su parte no tenían quejas.

-Kuki, donde estabas?

-Hola Nigel!. Saludó Kuki

-Hola, te estaba preguntando donde estabas ayer, no volviste en el bus

-Le invite un helado ayer, y como puedes ver esta sana y salva. Dijo Ace llegando a donde estaban ellos dos

-Hola…Ace verdad?

-Si, tu eres Nigel cierto?

-Si, Kuki es verdad que el te invito helado?. Dijo Nigel con desconfianza

-Si Nigel no seas tan sobre protector jaja. Dijo Kuki cariñosamente

-Ace! Ven un momento si?. Dijo Lizzie desde su asiento

-Ya voy Lizzie! Cielos esta chica si que es mandona, bueno chicos los dejo vuelvo en un rato

-Claro ve. Dijo Kuki como si nada

-Esta bien Ace. Dijo Nigel

Cuando Ace se fue, Nigel se sentó en su sitio y miró a Kuki

-No deberías confiar tanto en un chico que recién conoces. Dijo Nigel discretamente

-Lo se, pero si lo pensamos bien nosotros también nos acabamos de conoce—

-Es diferente, no se porqué pero lo es.

-Bueno; ayer, Wally me vio con Ace. Dijo entristecida

-Es mas que obvio que lo malinterpretó

-Ya no interesa, desde hoy me da igual lo que piense

-Kuki, no cambies tan drásticamente.

-Si dije que me gustaba pues debió ser un error, o una ilusión pero como dice Ace no sufriré por quien no lo vale

-Que pasó exactamente?

Kuki le contó lo que pasó detalladamente, ambos estaban a lado de la ventana, y hablaron sin notar que dos chicos estaban escuchando todo

-Hiciste bien en planear esto. Dijo Mushi

-Gracias 3.5, emm…entonces usted y Sand—

-Shh! Silencio agente! Debemos escuchar cada detalle

-Si…tiene razón lidereza

-Mushi…que se supone que haces?

La japonesa volteó y vio a la persona que ni ella ni Joey esperaban.

-…Sandy…

**Hola Sandy, tu también bienvenido al fic. Es un tipo gracioso aunque a muchos no les caiga (de hecho, es mas gracioso para mi porque por mi casa hay un homosexual que se apoda "Sandy"…no es que no me lleve con los homosexuales solo que me parece gracioso xD). Espero sus comentarios y pues gracias por todo, los quiero n.n**


	14. Sentimientos secretos

**Holaa a todos! Espero estén bien, yo me encuentro feliz de saber que este fic va por buen camino…y eso me lo demuestran sus reviews :'D gracias por comentar y decirles que les gusta, aprecio mucho lo que dicen así que muchas gracias. Últimamente he estado un poco ocupada y cada vez que iba a escribir, tenia la cabeza en blanco…pero bueno, creo que ya pasó. No los aburro más así que a leer!**

-…Sandy. Dijo Mushi sumamente nerviosa

-Quien es ese niñito?. Dijo Sandy cruzándose de brazos

Mushi lo llevó un poco más lejos del rubio para que hablen mejor

-Es 4.5 de mi sector

-Ah, el hermano del otro rubio que detesto

-Deja de odiarlo, el ya ni te recuerda

-Si lo sé, el día de su destitución lo celebré a lo grande

-Pues no era motivo de festejo!. Dijo Joey molesto

-No te han dicho que no se escucha conversaciones ajenas, niñito?. Dijo Sandy molesto

-Hablas como adolescente, y se que no debía escuchar pero estas hablando de mi hermano y a nadie le gustó que lo destituyeran

-Cállate mocoso, no soy ningún adolescente, soy líder de mi sector y eso es algo que tú nunca serás

-Basta chicos!. Dijo Mushi.-Joey sigue grabando lo que mi hermana esta diciendo

-Se esta grabando solo, es automátic—

-Agente obedezca a su líder!. Dijo Mushi perdiendo la paciencia

-…Esta bien lidereza…

Joey miró con dolor a Mushi, quien solo miraba de reojo a Sandy, mientras que éste sonreía de forma burlesca.

-Ve agente! Si se porta bien se lo compensaré con pañales nuevos. Se burló Sandy

Joey mientras se iba miró de reojo a Mushi, quien tenía una mirada de impotencia, una vez Joey se alejó a seguir grabando, los chicos pudieron hablar mejor

-No debiste burlarte, es un agente como tú y yo

-Y qué? El solo obedece órdenes, nada más

-Esa no es una razón

-No arruines mi humor Mushi, ahora solo quiero pensar a donde iremos a celebrar

-Celebrar?

-Si Mushi, te tengo una sorpresa

-Valla! De verdad!?. Dijo Mushi muy emocionada

-Así es, pero no te la diré o no sería sorpresa

-Wow jaja es cierto. Dijo Mushi riendo nerviosamente.-¿Qué te parece si vas a mi casa? Tendremos más tiempo para hablar y te prepararé los snacks que tanto te gustan

-De acuerdo mi dulce princesa, nos vemos ahí a las 7:00 PM

Joey miraba de lejos todo lo que ellos hacían y se decían; era realmente doloroso ver a la chica que quería, sonreír por un idiota que no la merecía

'Ese Sandy me las pagará'. Pensó el australiano apretando los puños

-¿Qué tal va todo agente?. Dijo Mushi corriendo hacia él

-Bien líder, no hacía falta que haga nada pues era automático. Dijo el rubio bajando la mirada

-Ah…siento haber hecho eso; me alteré y—

-No se preocupe lidereza, da igual. Dijo Joey yéndose a paso rápido, ignorando los llamados de Mushi

Estaba molesto; odiaba a ese Sandy por la forma en que trataba a Mushi; y se odiaba a si mismo por no rendirse con alguien que…no estaba a su alcance, pues era muy—

-Hey! Pero si es el pequeño Joey!

"PEQUEÑO!"

Joey ya estaba harto de ser "pequeño" para todos y sin pensarlo golpeó al que lo halla saludado

-¡No me digas as—ay lo siento...Tommy

-Mientras tanto en la preparatoria era hora de salida-

Wally estuvo todo el día solo, viendo como Kuki hablaba con Nigel y Ace a la vez, el solo veía con indiferencia todo, se sentó en un asiento del bus y escuchó música en su IPod, subió el volumen al máximo y cerró sus ojos para no ver a nadie…

…y por nadie se refería a Kuki…

-Hey…emm…rubio…W-Wally…heey….WALLY!

El australiano despertó de golpe y vio a una pelirroja sonrojada que lo llamaba.

-Te conozco?. Preguntó Wally entrecerrando los ojos

-No…me llamo Fanny

El australiano miró extrañado a la chica

-ahhhh….y?. Dijo Wally levantando una ceja

-Mismo idiota, diferente edad. Susurró Fanny

-Y bien, que quieres Danny?

-Fanny estúpido, FANNY

-A quien llamas estúpido?!. Dijo Wally molesto

-A ti! Porque hay que ser bien estúpido para dormirse en un bus

-Y que?! Cualquiera lo hace!

-Claro que no! Porque se pasarían su casa ES-TÚ-PI-DO

-Claro que n—

El rubio miró por la ventana y era justo lo que se temía…

-Donde diablos estoy?!

-Ahh me debes una…

Fanny y Wally bajaron del bus siendo casi los últimos que quedaban y comenzaron a caminar

-¿Cómo sabías que no vivo por aquí?

-Porque…soy adivina

-Divina?! Jaja ni en sueños

-ADIVINA! Eso te pasa por dormir con los audífonos a todo volumen

-Ahh…bueno igual es mentira

-Claro que lo es! Lo supe porque no despertabas desde hace media hora y el chofer me dijo que tu debiste bajar hacer rato

-Demonios…ni siquiera se donde estoy ahora

-No es tan lejos como imaginas, así que solo sígueme

-De acuerdo Fanny

Fanny al escuchar su nombre dicho por el australiano hizo que se sonrojara enormemente, confirmando lo que se temía…

…aún le gustaba Wally…

**Que les pareció?**

**A mi me pareció triste por Joey…ese chico esta demostrando querer mucho a Mushi…espero se de cuenta**

**En cuanto a Fanny…por lo visto le gusta Wally y eso seguro traerá problemas **

**Dejen reviews, pues sin mas que reportar, Nos vemos en la próxima actualización!**


End file.
